Maxamillion Power
Maxamillion Power is a Sith Lord and former Imperial Army officer and COMPforce operative. Joining the Imperial Army, and serving under the reign of Emperor Charon and Colonel Mark Demeer. He patroled the Corellain system in a Star Galleon until DeMeers death and Charons removal. After that he worked with the Corellian Moff Victor von Ismay and he rose to the rank of First Lieutenant, but his career was interrupted by a number of extended leaves of absence and tours in the Reserves. During Colonel Owen von Ismay's tenure as Army Chief of Staff, Power's career picked up; he was promoted to Captain and served as acting Army Executive Officer during the absence of Major Anian Aksun. Shorty after Ismay defected from the Galactic Empire, Power was ordered to follow him and infiltrate the New Anzat Order. After rising to the rank of Colonel and CO of the NAO Militia; Power succeeded in boarding Ismay's ship and took him by force to his ship and left to rendezvous with a Imperial Destroyer and the Emperor Vodo Bonias himself. Power then returned to the Galactic Empire, and rose to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel as a COMPFORCE operative and was revealed to the galaxy as a Sith Lord. Many missions and internal affairs came and went when Power was ordered away to Thyferra. He was crucial in the Battle for control of Thyferra. After arresting many enemy builders he came to be in the same city as one of the Rebel Commanders Oilios Katastrefor who turned the tables on him by employing Kal Fisto a Jedi Knight under the control of the Jedi Council at the time. While Power was on the surface battling the Gamorrean workmen Fisto emerged and took the Sith captive. After immobilizing Power, Fisto released him on the condition he would train the light side with him. Only to be sent back after a short time to Katastrefor's custody he was put aboard a small freighter hovering atop one of the many highrises in one of the cities on the surface of Thyferra, which had since been lost to the Rebels. Under arrest and having been left to rot with meals every 2 weeks in order to keep his energy low, things did not look good. As his anger grew the dim Light side in him wanned. His thoughts were that of bitterness, hostility, and malevolence. He grew delight with remembrance of the Dark side mentors training and began to give in to temptation and begin his path back to the cold embrace of the Darkside Over six months of imprisonment he escaped. After having the freighter tractored into a privately owned Marauder-class Corvette stationed in deep space. He was set free by a member of the late Republic Mining Corporation, weak and clearly in no shape to walk on his own, he was whisked away to a waiting YT-510. The ship made the jump to hyperspace with the New Republic's back turned. Given nourishment a dip in the bacta tank and a long awaited sonic shower over a 2 day hyper trip, Lord Power was rejuvenated. After that he roamed the galaxy and rejoined the Sith Order and the Empire. He had aquired a few toys and trained the Dark Side under a powerful and cunning Dark Jedi Master. Only to once again leave and join up with his old ACO Anian Aksun within Pentastar Alignment. He took the position of Deputy Director and trained the Dark Jedi Viki Katy whom inevitably killed the Sith Lord while he slept. A sad ending to a powerful Sith Lord with great potential in the force. Almost perfect ability in all facets, but in the end as with most Dark Siders the apprentice aspires to more than the Master may teach them. :There is no peace, there is anger :There is no fear, there is power :There is no death, there is immortality :There is no weakness, there is the Dark Side Category:Individuals Category:Human